


High Marriage Counselor of Brooklyn

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Queer Themes, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Magnus Bane is the best marriage counselor in Brooklyn. Though he does his best to help couples through their problems, he knows better than anyone that most marriages just won't last (and some are better off for it). When Magnus meets Alec Lightwood,  a bartender sent to pre-marital counseling by his siblings, he finds himself engrossed in the circumstances that brought Alec and Lydia to his office.





	

Magnus could tell this would be a difficult case the second he eyed the two men sitting next to each other in the waiting room. His next clients, bodies angled away from each other, faces turned away and wearing identical masks of broodiness, turned their gazes up at the sound of the door opening. Magnus gave them his warmest smile.

"Santiago-Lewis?" The men each gave a sharp nod, the more casually-dressed one attempting a smile. Magnus shook their hands as they stood and then waved his hand toward a hallway. "Right this way, gentlemen."

They followed him down the hallway of closed office doors until they got to the last door. Magnus led them in and motioned for them to sit on the rich red couch. He watched in silent amusement as their eyes roamed around the room, taking in the unusual decor. Unusual for a counselor but perfectly normal for Magnus Bane. The furniture was various shades of deep red, blue, and purple, seeming out of place and yet perfect together. Odd artwork hung on the walls. One wall behind Magnus's desk was nothing but windows. Another held shelves of self-help books, research material, coloring books (yes, they helped), art supplies, and an entire box of stress balls. It all seemed a bit much at first, but he had it on good authority that clients came to find the room relaxing and easier to share their thoughts. The seemingly-younger of the two (though they both looked quite young to be seeking out the help of a counselor with Magnus's reputation) looked around in awe. His partner was clearly trying to suppress his surprise and looked vaguely bored.

"As you're probably already aware, I'm Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Why don't we start with introductions and then you can tell me a little bit about your relationship?"

The younger one cleared his throat and gave Magnus that half smile again.

"Hi. Um, I'm Simon. And this is my husband Raphael. We met the summer I started college when I took a summer job working in a museum. Raphael works there."

"What do you do at the museum, Raphael?" Magnus addressed the other man. Raphael looked uncomfortable in the couch, as if he were sinking into the cushions. Impossible, since Magnus spent a small fortune on a couch sturdy enough to support at least three adults. He shifted in his seat.

"I'm the assistant curator." 

"Quite an accomplished position! So you two started dating during that summer?" Simon opened his mouth to speak but was beat by Raphael who, for the first time since Magnus laid eyes on them, looked thoroughly invested.

"No. That's when he started dating my boss, Camille."

Magnus had been a counselor for many years. He'd become an expert on noticing tiny shifts in attitudes during conversations, little problem areas, even the smallest bit of injury that the clients may not have picked up on. But this was something that even the weakest of counselors could pick up on, like an icy chill had settled over the room. Magnus settled back in his chair and plastered on a calming smile as he dug for his clipboard and pen.

_Oh, jealousy. This is going to be a long day._

\---

"Never let me fall in love," Magnus huffed as he practically fell into a bar stool. A hand caught him as his butt slid just an inch too far and he almost slipped off the stool. He grinned appreciatively at his best friend, Ragnor, and righted himself as he watched the bartender make his way down the line of patrons. 

"Is it that boarder-line abusive couple again?" Ragnor downed the last of his drink and pushed it forward. Magnus scrunched his nose at the empty peanut shells on his napkin.

"No, he was just straight abusive. Her and I had a few sessions one-on-one. She got a divorce, a restraining order, and a hot new police officer boyfriend and he's going bankrupted, last I heard."

"Ah, bastardized karma. What's the problem now?"

Before Magnus could response he was greeted by the handsome bartender. He blinked several times as his eyes tried to figure out where he should look: the mop of ruffled, dark hair, the hazel eyes, the strange tattoos that ran down his neck and disappeared below his formless shirt?

"Welcome to Lightwood. What can I get you to drink?" His voice matched his dark appearance and Magnus had to fight the urge not to slip off the stool again. Now here was a man he could introduce to his bed!

"Absolut with orange and pineapple juice, please and thank you." Ragnor rolled his eyes at his friend's flirty tone. The bartender's lips twitched but he otherwise didn't react. After a few moments he pushed Magnus his drink, passed a refill to Ragnor without even needing to ask, took their money and continued down the line. Ragnor laughed as Magnus pouted silently.

"Don't worry, my dear friend, I'm sure you'll find someone to take home by the end of the night. Best to leave the poor kid to his job. So what is it with this new couple, anyway?"

"Well..."

(The following week)

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm completely over Camille. I don't even like her as a person, let alone as...you know."

"No, I really _don't_ know." Raphael squinted at Simon. If mutant powers really were a real thing Magnus was certain he'd be down one couch, a priceless portrait from Ragnor's collection, and poor Simon's head. 

"Raphael, do you know why you have difficulty trusting Simon's faithfulness?" Magnus asked gently. Raphael turned his sharp eyes on Magnus. Thankfully he didn't cower easily.

"Yes. I walked in on them once when we were already seeing each other."

"We weren't exclusive! You didn't want to be exclusive, remember that part?" Both voices were steadily climbing toward a yell. Magnus resisted putting his fingers to his temples as he already felt a headache brewing. 

If ever there were times when Magnus hated his job, it was the first month or so of new clients. They often has so much anger and had not gotten to the point of being able to work through it. Insults and yelling were common, and more often than not they just wanted to place blame and have it done with rather than accept mutual blame and move on from there. It was times like this that Magnus saw himself in their position, watching his own relationship fall apart. He pushed that familiar jaded feeling down and took a deep breath. Hands up to catch the attention of the men in from of him, whose bodies were now turned toward each other but in a stance more reminiscent of a street brawl than two lovers.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to ask that you keep your voices at speaking volume. I understand there is a lot of frustration and confusion on both sides right now. A lot of internal fears and, dare I say, insecurities?" Unsurprisingly, it was Raphael who couldn't meet Magnus's eyes. "What I would really like to do from here on out is to address where these fears and insecurities are coming from. Relationships are a two way street. In order to heal the hurt you're both feeling, you'll need to make compromises for your partner but you'll also have to address your own shortcomings and work on yourself. Are you both willing to do this?"

"Yes," Simon said immediately. Raphael nodded silently and shot Simon a hopeful glance. Magnus smiled. Okay, this was going to be a bumpy ride, but Magnus thought he was staring at another relationship he just might be able to save.

"Fantastic. I have confidence that we can make great progress. Over the next week I want you, Raphael, to think about where your fears over Simon's past relationships are coming from and why you're worried he might be having an affair. Write down whatever comes to mind and bring it in to the next session. Simon, I want you to write how Raphael's accusations make you feel, and any fears of your own that you may have. I got the sensation from your earlier comment that these issues aren't one-sided. Write them down and bring them to the next session and we'll go from there."

As Magnus led the couple out he was already mentally preparing for his next clients. More new clients. Magnus normally only took on one set of new clients a month because of how much stress it put him under, but this particular pair came with a rather interesting message and Magnus was, if nothing else, a creature of curiosity.

"Dot, is my 3:00 appointment ready?"

"They're both here Mr. Bane. Should I send them in?" Dot responded on his machine. 

"Yes. Thank you."

The door opened a minute later and his assistant led a man and woman into his office. Magnus's smile only faltered for a fraction of a second when he immediately recognized the attractive bartender from Lightwood. With him was a small but commanding young woman that Magnus liked instantly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Magnus Bane." He shook both of their hands, giving the man an almost apologetic smile for last week's flirting. Not that he had noticed Magnus flirting with him all night.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alec Lightwood. This is my fiancee, Lydia Branwell."

"Pleasure to meet you, Magnus." 

Interesting. Magnus knew enough about his favorite clubs to recognize the name. Alec was the oldest Lightwood child and would eventually inherit the club. Magnus motioned for them to sit. "So what brought you to pre-marital counseling?" 

The two shrugged and Alec looked down at his hands, fidgeting in his lap. He was hunched over, legs spread, and once more dressed head to toe in dark colors. It contrasted with Lydia's perfect posture, artfully colorful business-casual wardrobe, and calm exterior. Magnus was itching to reach for the letter folded up in his pocket.

"Friends and family recommended it. They said it would ensure a successful marriage. Who doesn't want that?" Lydia laughed but something about it wasn't quite right. Magnus had been doing this for too long to not develop a bullshit detector. 

"What about you, Alexander? Did your family suggest this?"

Alec leaned back a little. For such a tall person he made himself look small in the couch, smaller even than his (significantly tinier) fiancee. "My siblings kind of pushed for it. My parents just went through a real messy divorce so I think Jace and Izzy were worried we were rushing into things without thinking them through."

"Well," Magnus perked up at the familiar name and grabbed his clipboard. "You've come to the right place. Many young people aren't aware of how much their lives will change after marriage and aren't prepared for those changes. Pre-marital counseling, in some cases, really can make or break a marriage. Why don't you start by telling me how you two met?"

As Lydia launched into the conversation, Magnus couldn't stop his brain from wandering back to the letter he had received just days ago regarding this seemingly normal couple.

_Dear Mr. Bane,_

_Please convince Alec and Lydia not to marry each other.  
They'll be unhappy for the rest of their lives._

_Best regards,  
Jace Wayland_

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Shadowhunters fandom, and I fear it's going to be longer than I anticipated! Please PLEASE leave your thoughs below! Kudos are nice, but comments fuel a writer :D
> 
> This fic is inspired by a great screencap edit on tumblr: https://thegirlinthehighcastle.tumblr.com/post/152995498335/meet-magnus-bane-high-marriage-counselor-of


End file.
